


Broken Down

by liwk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Shot, Slash, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liwk/pseuds/liwk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Traducción]. Autor: halfofme. <i>Señor Malfoy, dicen que el fantasma de Harry Potter está </i>viviendo <i>en su casa</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Down

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Broken Down](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6527) by halfofme. 



> _halfofme_ escribió esta historia en 2003, yo sólo he tenido el enorme placer de traducirla. No tengo ningún problema en removerla si surge algún inconveniente.

Draco está sentado detrás en la mesa del comedor en un taburete alto de madera oscura, los ojos fijos en la taza de café que se encuentra justo del otro lado de la mesa. La atmósfera de la casa tiene un aire gélido y lúgubre, que hace que sus dedos estén un poco entumecidos.

Sitúa ambas palmas sobre la mesa y resigue las irregularidades de la madera, de tal forma, que sus manos terminan apoyadas a la mitad del mantel, pálidas y delgadas, contrastando con el tono oscuro y brillante del roble de la mesa. Espera sentir una fría brisa en la nuca, en cualquier momento.

—Vamos, apresúrate, Potter —dice—. El café no sabe bien si no está caliente.

Y no sabrá bien de cualquier forma.

Es negro. Y sabe que Harry lo detesta. Algunas veces, mientras lo prepara en la cocina, Draco piensa que, en el fondo, está esperando que suceda algo inesperado; que Harry se canse algún día de encontrar café negro cada mañana sobre la mesa, que le grite, que lo mire.

Aún no ha surtido efecto. Pero hay una cosa que Draco ha aprendido con todo esto; y es que, algunas veces, incluso las cosas que creías imposibles pueden suceder.

Lo ha aprendido bien, y no de la _mejor_ manera. Como muchas otras cosas.

* * *

—Vamos a tu departamento —dice Draco, alisando una arruga inexistente en el costado de su túnica.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta el hombre—. ¿Acaso hay algo malo con el tuyo?

Draco no responde.

Se coloca los guantes y se abrocha un botón, lo desabrocha, lo abrocha de nuevo. Se levanta.

 _No quiero verlo_ , piensa, _o tal vez_ …

Reflexiona en silencio.

—El tuyo queda más cerca.

 _O tal vez, ¿qué?, Draco. No es como si realmente importara. No es como si a **él** de verdad pudiera importarle. No es como si importara que a **él** le importase. ¿Qué piensas que va a hacer **él** al respecto? ¿Que se aparecerá debajo de una manta al pie de tu cama, mientras tú gritas su nombre sobresaltado y te fijas en su carne putrefacta y sus extremidades destrozadas? ¿Piensas que cuando el mundo colapse a tu alrededor sin advertencia alguna y que cuando todas las cosas de las que estabas seguro hayan desaparecido, **él** seguirá estático, a los pies de tu cama, viéndote retorcerte, mientras cierras los ojos y sientes tu piel desgarrarse, volverse gris y sombría, con cada poro inundándose en venganza por el café?_

 _Sí._

* * *

—Señor Malfoy, ¿me permite un minuto? —le pregunta ella. Una reportera. Draco ha llegado a acostumbrarse a ellos.

No responde.

Desde hace un tiempo, siente que es mejor quedarse callado en situaciones como esta. Ha funcionado bastante bien los últimos años.

—Señor Malfoy, han habido rumores de que… —se detiene a media pregunta, mientras que él la mira de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué rumores? —pregunta al fin, y ella queda atrapada entre la respuesta y su mirada gris, la piel pálida e insinuante que se cierne a penas sobre sus huesos y las medias lunas que se dibujan, oscuras, debajo de sus ojos, como moretones: morado, verde, negro y, justo se da cuenta, sombreadas de un espeluznante gris turbio.

—Se ha dicho que… —Draco puede percibir la duda en su voz.

— ¿Sí?

Podría ser una verdadera primicia, pero se siente demasiado confusa como para pensar en ello pues no está acostumbrada a que le presten tanta atención.

—Dicen que el fantasma de Harry Potter está _viviendo_ en su casa.

Sin comentarios.

—¿Le resulta perturbador, Señor Malfoy? Después de todo, tener al hombre al que asesinó en…

—Yo no lo hice —dice él y ella se encuentra ordinariamente sorprendida.

—Sí, pero fue usted quien lo traicionó —aclara ella e inmediatamente se arrepiente al ver los ojos oscurecidos de Draco y sus hombros decaídos, demasiado al menos, para alguien tan Slytherin como él.

—Yo no lo traicioné.

—Señor Malfoy…

—Jódete —la corta él.

—¿Cree que querrá vengarse? —pregunta ella; no por que realmente necesite saberlo para su artículo, tal vez sólo ha tenido la curiosidad.

No, no lo cree.

Pero cuando llega a casa y se sumerge en el silencio gris del departamento, piensa que, aunque Potter no quiera vengarse, lo está logrando de todas formas.

* * *

Nadie pensaba el Niño que Vivió iba a morir. Ni siquiera Draco.

Por eso estaba totalmente seguro de no estar en el bando equivocado.

Después de todo, años después de que la guerra hubiese terminado, Draco estaría vivo, porque sabía que ganarían y porque Potter lo estaría también; porque era el Niño que Vivió y justamente era ese su trabajo: sobrevivir y joder a todos los demás.

Tres años, cinco días, veintiún minutos y tres punto tres segundos después, Draco se consume en la lúgubre soledad de su casa. Las cosas no son como esperaba.

A cualquier costo, hubiera deseado que sus ilusiones no hubiesen sido trastornadas aún antes de tiempo. Antes de que se hicieran realidad.

* * *

En algún momento, puede sentir una suave brisa y, de repente, la habitación ya no está tan vacía como lo estaba un segundo antes.

—Buenos días, Potter.

El fantasma de Harry Potter es gris oscuro, silencioso y borroso para todo el mundo, excepto para Draco. La mayoría de la gente que ha visto a Harry, ha decido confundirlo con una especie de nubarrón meteorológico.

Harry se detiene junto a la taza de café. Algunas veces se inclina sobre ella como si intentara captar su aroma o sumerge uno de sus dedos fantasmagóricos, como probando su textura líquida; de vez en cuando, se dobla hacia el frente, hasta que su cabeza aparece dividida entre la taza y el borde de sus labios. Algunas veces, incluso se convierte en una nube gris y se sienta sobre ella, hasta que el café se enfría, tanto como él mismo.

Hoy permanece de pie, ahí, a un lado de la taza.

—No es como te gusta.

Silencio.

—Tal vez deberías decirme que no te gusta. Deberías gritar o algo.

Silencio.

—Di algo. Deberías estar enojado. La gente dice que fui yo quien te asesinó y no tengo ninguna excusa para eso. No tengo nada. ¿Por qué pasar el resto de tu… muerte conmigo, si no es para decirme cuánto me odias?

Silencio.

—Te odio —dice Draco—. Y algunas veces siento que si te vas, jamás sentiré algo de nuevo. Sería como si alguien me pusiera un corcho en la garganta.

Draco se detiene.

—Tengo que ir al trabajo —murmura.

Es sábado.

* * *

Draco duerme muy poco y, cuando lo hace, su sueño es irregular y pesado.

Se da vueltas sobre la cama, murmura, y estira las piernas fuera de las sábanas, hasta que éstas se liberan del colchón y quedan regadas por el suelo.

Sabe que siempre busca algo en todos sus sueños. Estira los brazos fuera del colchón y luego los regresa para abrazarlos a su torso. Sus pesadillas lo atormentan.

Se gira otra vez sobre la cama, los brazos estirados de nuevo, como tratando de alcanzar a un cuerpo inexistente que nunca estará ahí.

Harry se envuelve en una sábana gris al final de la cama.

Él nunca duerme.

  
_Finite_   



End file.
